In a wireless communication system, various wireless communication devices communicate with each other over an air interface using radio links. Communication between devices may include setting up voice calls and transmitting/receiving messages.
Nowadays, many businesses advertise about their new products by sending messages to the users of the wireless communication devices. For example, businesses like banks advertise about loans, new credit cards, and investments plans by sending messages to the users on their wireless communication devices. Moreover, some users may be constantly sending unwanted messages to other users' wireless communication devices. These messages could sometimes be very annoying for the user of the device receiving the messages.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for blocking messages from a sender by the wireless communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.